Laughingly Yours
by FadingFaith
Summary: Love had no say in this...and when it opened it's mouth it was drowned out. Pairings: KK, SM, AM, AT. Mostly language...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Laughingly Yours**

by:** FadingFaith**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was seeping through...the colorless ice was slowly melting and blending into the rich wine, creating in its wake a series of small almost undistinguishable ripples. Just like me...my essence was seeping through my desperate and weakening grasp. I felt lost in a world where I stand alone...brushed aside by others who overlook my despairing plea of help for guilt. They shunned me without as much as a second thought...believing that the world was better...Kyoto was better...naïve fools.

I stared out a black and grey world with half-lidded and glazed-over orbs. The bustling crowd was enjoying a beautiful day. Cheerful rays of sunshine protruded into my view the same time as I saw them. There they were. A couple came into my gaze, one look would tell most people the sugar-coated lie...they were in love, such a wondrous thing to most. However to my unblinking orbs I saw past that into the forcefulness behind both of their actions, _Love?_

Love was dead in most truth, the couple was arranged by politics and money only. Love had no say in this, when it opened its mouth to object, it was drowned out by cheers and joy of this fake marriage. Love, not so much, after all not a spark of it shined in their tired, weary eyes which had bags underneath them. Love was supposed to be breath-taking...where is it now? Cowering in some lonely heart?

I meet the furious gaze of the so-called husband as he realized my interest was pinned on them for quite some time now. Cold, calculating golden amber clashed with translucent almost dead sapphires, I felt my dainty lips being pulled upward at his silent, thinly-veiled threat, _"Moi?"　_I mouthed silently. Almost mockingly...almost, maybe I was jealous.

_Jealous...me...was I?_ Yes...I was jealous, not because of their so-called love but his willingness to sacrifice his true love, and feelings for this…this…this mistake. After all I relived in my mind so many times in my mind where he…the cold, aloof golden amber orbs, the gentle, melting purple violet abysses, all of it was mine. _Mine. **Mine and mine alone**_ No one to share him with, no important politics and interfering duties. Just mine, where my soul can take refuge in his blissful, possessive embrace.

So lost I was in my own musing that I did not register the cold steel pressed against my pale throat until I felt warm liquid. Red...the color of that sticky, clammy fluid we rely upon for a living. Lifting my dead gaze I found myself looking into ice. Ice cold amber...I smiled ruefully, _my favorite color._ A snarl brought me back again at the situation at hand, his lips were moving in a quiet whisper audible only to me. "Meet me at mid-night sharp. You know where to go."

I shivered at the iciness of his words: as they bit away at me like frostbite, numbing me slowly...numbing so agonizing slowly at my soul...my spirit and my already shattered heart. Understanding that he will never and has never been mine was painful. All so painful to me, maybe my accustomed mask slipped, for briefly I saw a flicker of surprise in his normally steely glare.

* * *

Pain...so much pain, it overflowed their senses. Both the kind rurouni and ruthless hitokiri felt the numbness all the way to their soul. A pang went through their heart. One chose to mirror the pain on his beautifully feminine-featured face while the other chose to hide it behind a well framed façade.

**Sessha is beginning to regret letting you take over, that I am. **

A pause followed his statement, sighing softly, the rurouni continued on.

**Sessha understands that our shishou wishes to have his god-daughter marry to someone he is familiar with de gozaru yo. But sessha wishes that this unworthy one does not have to see Kaoru-dono's melancholy eyes. **

_Ididn't like it anymore than you did rurouni. However you do realize that we couldn't afford to refuse shishous' request. _

**Hai, sessha is much aware of this; demo, sessha just requests that you would let sessha out to explain to Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo. **

Briefly both personalities snapped to attention when the young girl they had restrained under their sword spoke. Unable to fight off the temptation their eyes traveled to her pale lips; which to the rurounis' horror had tiny bruises over them.

_The bastard who did this will pay._

**Oro? **

**Sessha does not recall seeing those on her lips that he does not. **

"Who did this to you?" Kenshin was surprised at the amount of emotions the hitokiri offered to show in his normally frozen voice. Apparently he wasn't the only one; both sides were very much affected when the dimmed sapphires that was trained upon anywhere but theirs flitted to them. The lucid, dull sapphires that were once filled with an entrancing twinkle of adorableness that the two sides adored so much was now filled with nothing...a void. Surprised, Battousai lost his firm grip; Kenshin noticing took control and pushed the hitokiri into the back of their minds.

* * *

Somehow I found myself staring into gentle violet that made my broken heart leap to my throat; it was so much easier to ignore the pain when cold amber glared but now. Sapphires widened an inch, _Kenshin?_ My mind and sanity wondered. Was it really him? What's more is why do I still care anymore? After all, I've spent days...which crawled into months...trying to forget him. However at the sight of those lavender depths that melted and swirled like caramel in my mind, I knew the battle was lost. Steeling my outer appearances I vowed to not launch myself into his warm and inviting arms which I know would wrap possessively around if I did.

In the end what startled me back to myself was the worried call of Tomoe Yukishiro. Tomoe Yukishiro...the newly and always will be bride of the infamous Battousai and the compassionate Kenshin. Looking up I realized that Kenshin had long gotten up and was already striding toward his stunning bride...striding? No, this wasn't Kenshin, its Battousai. Staring wistfully at the beautiful picture they made I had an urge to barf on her spectacular kimono...I wanted to but I won't for his sake.

In some way I managed to slip away unnoticed by Tomoe. As I picked my way carefully through the bustling crowds of Kyoto I still felt his gaze on my back. A smile formed on my face as I realize that tonight I would once again end up waiting for him under the soft blankets of darkness.

* * *

FF: Well this is crap...no idea why I even bother so ya...please review! Reviews makes me feel hyper and hyper more and faster updates. I welcome constructive comments and flames are tolerated seeing as I know I can't write. Anyways those who reveiw gets cheesecakes! Flavour of your choosing.

**Mountains of cheesecakes stacked behind her**

**Random mouse squeeks and knocks over a cake**

**Cakes wobbling**

Uh...Oh...

Over And Out.


	2. Chapter 1 Reminiscing Old Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. The song is called 'Predilection' and is from the anime Gravitation! If you haven't watched it yet you should!

* * *

**Laughingly Yours**

by: **FadingFaith**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Reminiscing Old Times**

**

* * *

First of all: I'm gonna advertise for a very good cause! I suggest anyone who hasn't tried to go to furry-paws and sign up! Please we are trying desperately to establish an anime guild ( or casso as they call it there ) but to do so we need more fpp ( a thing from the site ) Thus the reason behind my pitiful whining! Please go and where it says who refered you type in 65648. I would forever be grateful and so would my friend! My username is AnimeLover. **

_**Italics-Hitokiri's thoughts**_

**Bold-Rurouni's thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Is this torture? For this unworthy one to be able to see that flawless perfection yet denied the chance to touch it, instead sessha is forced to be content with something less. Sessha knows he is not worthy, demo, it's hard to remember that when gazing into her sad eyes.

_Stop babbling to yourself, rurouni._

**Oro? Sessha is not babbling. Sessha is merely thinking, de gozaru.**

_Think quieter then._

"Himura-san?" My gaze flitted over to Tomoe, who looked disturbed, nervous even. That made me curious, since from the day we married we decided upon a truth, and since then she was comfortable around the rurouni and me.

I would leave her alone and she would leave me alone most of the time. Only when we're outside do our acting skills come in, and then I would usually let the rurouni handle it.

**What is wrong with Tomoe-dono, de gozaru yo?**

_How am I supposed to know, rurouni? You're the one that's good with these kinds of things._

**Hai, demo, sessha wasn't paying attention before thathe was not.**

_Too busy thinking about a certain someone?_

**Not anymore than you did.**

I didn't bother reply. No point to, after all, he was quite right.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

**Battousai's P. O. V**. 

_She was beautifully untouchable._

It was a perfect day for a wedding; birds chirped their blessings, clouds moved for our expense, even the sky was in agreement of this false matrimony. Everything was perfect...except the glaring gazes of my fellow acquaintances.

To tell you the truth I didn't really believe that they would understand, however I never mentioned it to the bumbling rurouni who seems happy believing that our friends would understand our motives. Or rather, lack of motives.

The procedure passed like a blur, the fuzzy kind of memory that would tease you by showing little details every few moments but never giving the whole. Personally I didn't bother paying attention, the rurouni could handle it, but it was his shock that snapped me to attention.

_What's wrong rurouni?_

As a habit my hand flew over to my sheathed sword, expecting danger. However, the rurouni wouldn't let me out; instead he kept control and pushed me back into our mind. Annoyed, I snarled and fought him trying to find out what had him so worked up.

_Let me out!_

**No, sessha should handle this.**

_Handle what fucking damn it? You're not even letting me see!_

**Oro? Sessha is reluctant to show you this...**

I scowled trying to break free but the rurouni's determination kept me in place. After sometimes I succumbed unwilling to his wishes. Instead, grumbling audibly I sat down with a rustle and concentrated on what could have made the rurouni to behave this way.

* * *

**Rurouni's P. O. V.**

Sessha sighed, although sessha didn't want to believe it, sessha knew it was true...Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi-dono, Aoshi, Misao-dono...none of them listened to sessha's sides of the reasons. The only thing they realize is that I betrayed Kaoru-dono...

The whole procedure passed without too much delay; the only thing that went wrong was when the priest asked for any objections to this marriage, 'twas then sessha realize how stupid sessha was for inviting everyone.

However to sessha's growing surprise nobody said anything, sessha was ready to put the ring upon Tomoe-dono's finger. Demo, a soft yet firm voice stopped any preparation sessha was planning to do.

"I object."

Sessha was stumped, after all sessha could never forget that voice...turning around the same time as a gasp rose from Tomoe-dono's delicate throat, sessha saw her.

Her soft raven hair that sessha had played with not so long ago was piled at the top of her head, sessha felt shock over flood sessha's system. She wasn't the most beautiful woman there at the wedding, but to sessha she felt like the true definition of perfection.

She adorned a simple yet classy dress; it was white, pure, just like her. Beautifully defiant sapphires stared into sessha's and sessha felt the shock leave his body the same time he heard the hitokiri.

_What's wrong?_

Sessha didn't answer instead sessha tried to hold on to sessha's ever-slipping control.

_Let me out!_

**No, sessha should handle this.**

_Handle what fucking damn it? You're not even letting me see!_

**Oro? Sessha is reluctant to show you this...**

Sessha was...after all if Battousai saw this he might just forget the promise we made to our shishou...the one this unworthy one was sure he intend to keep. Sessha stopped his train of thought as another battle of control was started.

Sessha was so intent on unrelenting his control that he did not notice he had gone down onto the ground and was shaking hard with efforts. Demo, everyone else did.

Sessha felt someone hug him...and sessha couldn't help but notice the lacking amount of warm concern in it...

The lacking amount of true love...

The lacking amount of relaxing comfort that sessha could always seek out in her arms.

Time slipped by this unworthy one's hands as sessha try to slow down sessha's breathing. After sessha felt everything was under control sessha opened his eyes.

Only to be meeting with disaster, the guests were scattered some around sessha and others jeering around an protected young girl...Kaoru-dono!

Breaking free of the concerned crowd sessha rushed over to Kaoru-dono, sessha could hear it clearly now...almost everyone is participating in making her feel miserable, despite the fact that Sano and the others were telling them to...' fuck off ' as Sano likes to say...

"What do you're doing girl? A mere guest and you dare to defy true love like those two? Have you no honor?"

Another laughed. "Honor?! What honor? I'll bet you she wasn't even invited!"

Unable to handle it, sessha rushed forward only to be stopped at her next words. They were bitter and shattered sessha's heart.

"Them? Those two?" She smiled sourly and continued on "Of course what was I thinking I'll just go back to my dump of a home now...what a fool I was."

"Ya you better go girl, after all, if you didn't know the groom happened to be a dangerous hitokiri."

With those words she stood up, shot sessha a glare then proceeds to smooth out her dress which had dirt smudged over it now, and sessha couldn't help but thinking.

**No longer pure...this unworthy one has tainted her once innocent light.**

* * *

**Battousai's P. O. V**. 

**No longer pure...this unworthy one has tainted her once innocent light.**

I blinked out the blurriness of my eyes...before I could say anything the rurouni continued on.

**It's all this unworthy one's fault...sessha tainted her...**

_What happened rurouni?_

I demanded harshly, forget sympathy for his depressed thoughts, I want to know what's going on around here,

_Did Tomoe and the rurouni..._

I shuddered and flinched visibly

_...he wouldn't have...would he?_

**Oro? Tomoe-dono and sessha wouldn't have what?**

_Nothing...now tell me what the fuck just happened._

**Ano...Kaoru-dono was there...**

He didn't continue which was good anyways seeing as I would've blocked him out. Kaoru? It was a surprise for both the rurouni and me when we found out we were going to have a girl for a partner.

She arrived...it didn't take long for me to admire and respect her determination...and start lusting after her young and naïve innocence...

The rurouni continued on now and slowly I forced myself to listen to him.

**Sessha couldn't stop her...Kaoru-dono ran away...**

Away...

Away...

The word ran thought my head again and again...each time colder than the last.

Away...

Away from us...

After that she continued to work with us...but she changed...

* * *

**Flashback ends**

* * *

"Himura-san? Are you there?" I blinked slowly, my frozen orbs focusing on her form...she fidgeted. 

"Ano, I hope you won't mind if Akira-kun pick me up tonight for our date."

I snorted inside my mind.

_She was worried over that insignificant thing?_

But I consented to her request anyways. "Fine." She looked relieved and quickly excused herself.

I was left with my thoughts again.

**Kaoru's P. O. V.**

I didn't want to love him...and Megumi along with Misao were only too glad to set me up with **'wonderful guys that could top that asshole anytime' **sighing I hummed a song that used to be his favorite song.

**nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru mado wo toshimetara hajimaru **

**ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo ma ni awanai protection**

**tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai jiorama ni tojikomete **

**tataitemita tte sakendetemo kikoenai sa predilection **

**iki mo dekinai joukyou shita de wa sugureta ai wo musaboru **

**Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii **

**One more night kusuka ni kizutsuita kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni **

**uragiru tame ni umaretekita kuchibiru wo togisumase **

**muimi na rikutsu ni mata muragaru orokashisa ni predilection**

**nasuketa mo nai kono heya kara hayaku sukuidashite yo **

**Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata **

**One more night nigerenai no wa dare kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu**

**Can't get enough kanashige na kao kara Don't let me down itami sae fukuetara **

**One more night junsui na ai dake tookunai mirai kanaeru sa**

**hajimari sae ushinawareta owaranai geemu wo shiyou **

**Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii **

**One more night suka ni kizutsuita kimi ga mitsumeru me sono saki ni**

**Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata **

**One more night nigerenai no wa dare kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu **

**Can't get enough kanashige na kao kara Don't let me down itami sae fukuetara **

**One more night junsui na ai dake tookunai mirai kanaeru sa**

**Can't get enough don't let me down One more night **

**Can't get enough don't let me down One more night... **

**Can't get enough...**

The song used to be his favorite...and as a present I had learned it for his birthday. I snorted in a very unladylike manner, _that got me somewhere didn't it? _My thoughts were sour but I didn't care after all he didn't care.

One piece of that lyric caught my mind and ran with it, unable to forget about it I mused...

**Don't let me down, I'll still run to you**

He had murmured that to me once...remembering hurts, but the memory persisted and I found myself drowning in his warm yet distant embrace again.

* * *

FF: I'm in love with all the nice people who actually reviewed...I'm also hoping that this story will go somewhere in the next century or so. Thank you to Mrs.Bluesummers and Chibi-tanuki for adding my little story to your favorites list! Lol to the reviewer's corner! 

**Reviewers Corner**

**Nanakiyoda**- Lol yay for you! You're the first one to review...I'm so happy that you even took the time!

**For Me To Know And You To Never Find Out**- Sorry to hear that you don't adore cheesecakes...but thank you for reviewing anyways. Hope this chapter is long enough!

**Mrs.Bluesummers**- I'm not sure how to say this really but...I love you! hugs you No! I'm not letting go! Lol sorry about that but I'm amazed that someone is saying something nice about me and my writing skills. You're not dramatic, however you are not rushing...I wish you would update soon!

**Chibi-tanuki**- Thank you so much for that compliment! Here's the chapter, hope you still like it!

**Lillienne**- Lol thank you for that...I'm not normally a depressing writer at least I don't think so...but yay! You adore cheesecakes too! My old username was cheesecakes but I changed it after some time, lol!

Please review! I hope to have 10 before I update again...hopeless dreams...


End file.
